Ange gardien
by Babel121
Summary: Shonen ai. Oneshot. Watanuki a déjà la poisse... Et ne fait rien pour changer ça.


**Titre **: Ange gardien  
**Auteur** : Babel  
**Fandom** : XXX Holic  
**Couple** : DômekiWatanuki  
**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Clamp  
**Rating** : PG  
**Thème** : #2 : Secret

* * *

« J'ai un sale pressentiment. »

« Comme c'est bizarre, dis-moi plutôt quand tu n'en a PAS… »

« Ta gueule Dômeki ! C'est pas comme si c'était à toi que je parlais. »

« Il n'y a que toi et moi dans cette pièce, tu parlais à qui alors ? »

« A moi-même. »

« Bien sûr, et tu te réponds quoi alors ? »

« Oh ta gueule, c'est tout ! »

« Tu vois, même toi-même est d'accord avec moi. »

« RAAAAAH ! »

Watanuki se prit la tête entre les mains et hurla sa désespérance face au comportement de Dômeki. Mais pourquoi se retrouvait-il toujours avec lui ? Quelle était la mauvaise étoile qui avait décidé que Dômeki et lui devraient rester aussi souvent ensemble ?

Quoique en y réfléchissant bien, il finit par se dire que cette étoile devait sûrement se prénommée Yuuko… Elle s'arrangeait pour que Dômeki soit toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre en relation avec les missions qu'elle lui donnait…

Il se souvint aussi brusquement de ce que Yuuto lui avait dit un jour, il y a un moment déjà…

« Cette fille… J'ai bien l'impression qu'elle est tout sauf ton ange gardien ! »

Mais il ôta bien vite à nouveau ces paroles de son esprit. Himawari était si belle, si douce, si gracieuse, elle ne pouvait être qu'un ange !

« Aaaah, Himawari-chaaaaan ! » Fit-il en tournoyant soudainement sur lui-même, mode 'étoiles-et-petits-cœurs-roses-flottant-tout-autour' ON.

Mais un « Idiot » cinglant lui coupa tout élan bucolique et son humeur retomba immédiatement au 36ème dessous. Il grogna contre ce Dômeki de malheur et reprit consciencieusement le travail que Yuuko leur avait demandé.

Travail qu'il aurait très bien pu accomplir seul tellement il semblait facile.

Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin d'être deux pour faire ça, vraiment. Après tout, ils devaient faire ce qu'il faisait chez Yuuko depuis qu'elle l'avait engagé : le ménage.

En fait, Dômeki le gênait plus qu'autre chose avec sa grande carrure qui prenait trop de place dans le réduit qu'ils devaient ranger.

« Dégage ta graisse, tu me gènes ! Ca doit être à force de te goinfrer comme tu le fais à chaque fois que tu es devenu aussi gros ! »

« Ce n'est pas de la graisse, c'est du muscle, abruti. »

« Ca, c'est ce que tu dis, t'es bien planquée sous ta couche de vêtements ! »

« Ah… Tu veux vérifier alors ? » Répondit l'archer en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

Watanuki voulut reculer mais il cogna contre un carton qui traînait et Dômeki lui attrapa facilement une main qu'il glissa sous son haut pour la poser sur son ventre.

« Tu sens ? Que du muscle. »

Le lunetteux ne bougea d'abord pas, trop choqué pour réagir, mais sa respiration se fit rapidement hachée et difficile.

« Que que que que que ! PERVERS ! »

Il asséna un grand coup de balai dans la tête de Dômeki qui le relâcha aussitôt et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour éviter l'autre coup que Watanuki voulut lui donner.

« Va-t-en ! Tu me gênes là, je ne peux pas travailler tranquille, tu me seras plus utile dehors ! »

Et il osa s'approcher un minimum de lui pour pouvoir le pousser jusqu'au seuil de la porte et hésita à la refermer derrière lui mais le grand brun s'était stoppé encore à moitié dans l'embrasure de la porte et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger plus, appuyé contre le chambranle.

Watanuki battit donc rapidement en retraire dans le fond du cabinet et reprit son travail de balayage méthodique maintenant que la carrure de Dômeki ne le gênait plus sur son chemin.

L'archer n'avait pas menti… Rien que part un simple toucher, Watanuki avait pu sentir qu'il n'y avait pas un moindre gramme de graisse, que du muscle… Dômeki avait un torse musclé par le sport et ses activités extrascolaires, un torse sûrement aussi agréable à regarder qu'à toucher, caresser…

« GYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » Hurla-t-il brusquement quand il se rendit compte de la dérive de ses pensées.

Il se mit à balayer avec encore plus d'ardeur, soulevant des nuages de poussière qui le firent tousser mais il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir un petit tas bien rangé au pied de la porte où Dômeki n'avait pas bougé.

« Pousse-toi pervers, sinon tu vas te plaindre que je fais exprès de te verser de la poussière dessus », le prévint-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à donner le coup de balai final qui rejetterait toute la poussière à l'endroit d'où elle provenait, à l'extérieur.

Mais Dômeki retint son balai d'une poigne ferme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'étonna Watanuki en dévisageant la main serré sur le manche de son balai.

« Tu ne comptes quand même pas chasser la poussière à l'extérieur là ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! C'est encore ce qu'il y a de plus rapide ! » Répliqua le lunetteux en reportant son regard sur le visage du grand brun.

« Ca porte malheur de faire ça, tu chasserais la chance en même temps que la poussière. »

« … »

Watanuki l'observa un instant pour voir s'il plaisantait mais finit par se rendre compte que non, Dômeki était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux en disant cela.

L'employé de Yuuko éclata de rire en montrant Dômeki du doigt.

« Tu es superstitieux ! Toi ! »

« Je ne le suis pas, mon grand-père l'était, c'est juste une vieille habitude que j'ai prise avec lui. »

« Ouais, c'est ça, c'est ce qu'on dit ! Je ne crois pas aux superstitions moi ! »

Et sans l'écouter une seconde de plus, Watanuki passa le dernier coup de balais et rejeta dehors toute la poussière qui s'était accumulée dans le réduit au fil du temps.

« Voilà ! C'est fini ! » Fanfaronna-t-il avec un grand sourire en face de l'archer qui ne put s'empêcher de soupirer devant tant de bêtise.

Watanuki ne fit pas attention à lui et, après avoir enlevé son attirail de parfait petit employé de maison, il passa devant Dômeki et sortit de la pièce en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

« Allons manger maintenant. » Lui dit-il en s'avançant vivement dans la rue en direction de la boutique de Yuuko.

« Je veux des croquettes de poulet. »

« Comme si j'allais te cuisiner quelque chose, pervers ! Tu te débrouilleras, je ne te cuisinerais que dalle, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais à manger pour un pervers de ton espèce ! »

« Je mangerais bien des calamars fourrés aussi. »

« Arrête de rêver ! »

Watanuki accéléra brusquement pour semer Dômeki et allait y arriver quand le grand brun cria son nom et se mit à courir pour le rattraper. Watanuki, surpris, s'arrêta et le regarda s'approcher sans savoir quoi en penser. Il remarqua aussi rapidement les réactions des gens autour de lui, l'air choqués, ils regardaient au dessus de lui et le montrait du doigt.

Il leva le visage pour voir ce qu'ils avaient tous et aperçut une grue immense, dont le bras était juste au dessus de lui. Mais il vit surtout l'énorme caisse qui semblait grandir de plus en plus.

Son esprit prit un instant avant d'arriver à analyser qu'elle lui tombait en fait dessus mais son corps refusa de réagir quand il s'en rendit compte. Il était paralysé et ne pouvait qu'observer l'ombre noire qui s'élargissait de plus en plus et allait l'écraser dans peu de temps. La panique lui submergeait l'esprit et l'empêchait de réfléchir à une solution pour se sortir de là.

Alors vint l'impact.

Qui ne lui fit pas aussi mal qu'il l'aurait pensé. Il ne comprit d'abord pas tout. Comment pouvait-il ainsi voir le ciel en face de lui s'il était sensé être écrasé ?

Il sentait bien un poids sur son corps mais il n'était pas aussi lourd que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. D'ailleurs, il semblait être encore vivant et rien que ça, ce n'était pas normal.

Il se redressa légèrement pour tomber nez à nez avec le visage de Dômeki à quelque centimètre du sien.

« GYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

A quatre pattes à l'envers, il se recula du plus qu'il le pouvait, se cognant durement contre un mur derrière lui.

S'être à moitié assommé lui rendit ses esprits et il put observer ce qu'il s'était passé.

La caisse était bien tombée à l'endroit même où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant, complètement éclatée, son contenu se déversant par les planches brisées.

Juste à côté, Dômeki se releva doucement et s'épousseta. Watanuki remarqua les griffures qui taillaient le bas de la jambe gauche de son pantalon et le sang qui commençait à suinter dans le tissu.

« Dômeki, tu… » Fit-il en se relevant et en s'approchant de lui.

L'archer fit comme si de rien n'était et commença à marcher en boitillant.

« Yuuko t'attend sûrement pour manger. Et j'ai faim aussi. »

Watanuki le dévisagea sans y croire. Dômeki ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie, qu'il s'était une nouvelle fois blessé pour lui venir en aide…

Le grand lycéen s'était déjà bien avancé et se retourna vers lui pour l'appeler.

« Eh, tu comptes rester planté là ? »

Le lunetteux le regarda d'un air que l'on aurait pu qualifier de triste, limite éploré. Il ne comprenait pas…

« Pou… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi Dômeki ? »

L'archer parut surpris de cette question. Mais un sourire ourla bientôt ses lèvres. Un sourire de connaisseur, un sourire recelant bien des choses.

« C'est un secret… » Lui répondit-il, toujours avec le même sourire mystérieux, avant de reprendre son chemin, sans plus se retourner vers Watanuki.

L'employé de Yuuko resta un instant sans rien dire ni faire, comme choqué par la réponse de Dômeki. Il analysa ces trois petits mots et chercha leur sens caché, mais n'y parvint pas vraiment… A moins que… Dômeki serait-il… Son ange gardien ?

…

Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Pas possible !

Rassuré sur leur relation - il haïssait toujours autant Dômeki et Dômeki, bien que l'aidant de temps en temps, semblait toujours avoir autant de mal à le supporter quelque fois -, Watanuki reprit sa marche en trottinant pour rattraper le grand lycéen.

« Dômeki ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire merci ! Tu as fait tout ce que tout être humain aurait fait à ta place, c'est tout ! »

Dômeki ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire à nouveau, malgré son boitement qui s'accentuait à mesure qu'il marchait. Voyant cela, voulant avoir l'air de rien, Watanuki se rapprocha et plaça le bras de Dômeki sur ses épaules, pour le soutenir.

« Dooonc, je vais faire quoi à manger ce soir pour Yuuko ? Huuum… Peut-être des croquettes de poulet, ou alors des calamars fourrés… »

« Oublie pas la sauce si tu fais des croquettes. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais prendre en compte ton avis ! Comme si ça allait être pour toi ! »

Mais le sourire que ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher Watanuki contredisait sa colère. Bien sûr, elle était toujours là, au fond de lui-même et se trouver aussi proche de son meilleur ennemi lui donnait envie de hurler mais elle n'était pas aussi vive qu'avant… Peut-être s'était-il un peu adouci à force…

« Et des petits biscuits seraient pas mal en dessert aussi. »

Là, Watanuki ne tint plus et balança loin de lui le bras de Dômeki.

« Je t'ai dis que ce ne serait pas pour toi ! N'insiste pas ! »

Et il s'en alla en avant, grognant sur cet imbécile de Dômeki qui ne savait pas respecter les ambiances calmes et ne cherchait qu'à l'énerver, etc, etc…

Et Dômeki l'observa partir seul un moment avant de reprendre sa marche clopinante après lui. Il n'y avait pas, Watanuki était vraiment mignon quand il se mettait en colère…

Oui, vraiment mignon.

**FIN ! **


End file.
